To determine if acute hypocapnia without accompanying hypoxia causes hypophosphaturia, and if this can be prevented by Beta-adrenoreceptor blockade. Renal clearance studies will be done under conditions of normocapnia, voluntary hyperventilation with normocapnia, and voluntary hyperventilation with hypocapnia before and after propranolol administration.